Déjà Fait
by Nekoline
Summary: DéfiFic num. 4 ! Chara : Shikamara, Sasuke. Prompt : Panne d'inspiration.


Déjà Fait.

Konoha, dans ses premiers jours d'été. Le souffle léger qui s'élève sur les rues désertes du village fredonne doucement, s'effilant parmi les feuilles dansantes des arbres, effleurant la tiédeur des toits exposés au soleil éclatant, s'engouffrant dans le col d'un rare passant.

Les rues sont vraiment vides, mais pas en mal. Tout est calme. Chaque once de vie ici-bas se repose, savoure une pause dans leur petit train-train, du plus banal au plus secoué. Rien qui laisserait présager une éventuelle tempête vicieusement cachée au coin d'une rue, au détour d'un magasin. Juste la quiétude sereine d'un jour d'été.

C'est comme en vacance. Les enfants de l'école des ninjas ne chahutent pas dans les cours, comme une sortie est organisée ces jours-ci. Une sorte de classe verte, se rappelle-t-il, comme lui aussi avait fait cette sortie lorsqu'il était encore dans cette école.

Ca alors, lui, être nostalgique ? Douce ironie…

Il échappe un sourire. Et qu'importe ? Il savait qu'il finirait bien par vivre.

Il se stoppa dans sa marche, ou sa flânerie, certains diraient.

Vivre, hein…

C'est vrai. Il y encore un an, il ne s'imaginait pas de futur s'égarant au-delà du jour de sa vengeance. Il s'imaginait mourir à son tour après cela, peut-être, quelque chose comme ça. Pas vivre, en tous cas. Et pourtant…Il trainait encore ici. Dans ce village un peu incroyable qui accusait et pardonnait tout à la fois. Une famille, comme l'aimait à si juste titre le dire le troisième Hokage.

C'était probablement ainsi un peu partout…On accuse le frangin et le paternel pardonne.

Naruto. Lui-même.

Haïr Naruto, réceptacle de Kyuubi. Pardonner Sasuke, traître du village.

Il secoua la tête, reprit sa marche, ses mains fourrées plus habituellement que jamais dans ses poches. Voilà qu'il pensait des choses qui ne lui ressemblaient pas. Il avait raté sa vocation, il aurait du faire poète…

Naruto, par contre…

Hé, Sasuke. Suffit. Naruto par-ci, Naruto par-là, d'accord tu t'es planté sur ce type, d'accord il continue et continuera encore et toujours de progresser, d'accord c'est définitivement ton meilleur ennemi, d'accord, d'accord, d'a-ccord. Ca va, ça va, tu y repenses tellement qu'on va finir par le savoir. Ta compétition avec l'hérisson décoloré s'est achevée en même temps que ta vengeance sur ton frangin. Et si tu veux faire du blondinet un véritable ami, eh ben cesse de te creuser le crâne pour rien, il t'as pas attendu pour t'accorder sa confiance. Bon sang, t'es même trop aveugle pour voir ça.

Il eut un sourire et secoua à nouveau la tête. D'accord, il avait compris. Il releva les yeux vers le ciel dégagé. Il finirait presque par se sentir chez lui…

Un mouvement léger attira son attention, sur la gauche. Une feuille lui glissa doucement sous les yeux. Par réflexe, il saisit le papier s'approchant, achevant là leur course respective. Baissant le regard vers le papier, il parcourut les quelques lignes du regard. L'écriture était assez belle, et on aurait pu la croire soignée si elle ne semblait pas quelque peu précipitée. Un brouillon, apparemment. Le style est sympathique. Et les personnages familiers.

**- **Sasuke.

Il releva la tête. Accoudé à la rambarde d'une fenêtre, un visage connu le regardait, un sourire amusé aux lèvres.

**- **Shikamaru…

Il fronça un sourcil, avisant le crayon retenu entre les lèvres du jeune homme.

**- **J'y crois pas…C'est toi, ça ?

Il jeta un nouveau coup d'œil rapide à la feuille. Naruto, lui-même et Chôji y étaient évoqués.

**- **J'ignorais que tu te mettais à la poésie…

**- **La fiction, Sasuke, pas la poésie. Monte, je t'ouvre.

Sasuke ne se posa pas la question de quel intérêt avait-il à monter. Il avait une après-midi à combler, qu'importait si c'était au stand de ramen avec Naruto, chez Shikamaru ou tout seul dans les quartiers de Konoha. Il franchit le portail, et échappa un sourire en pensant aux diverses prétendantes que, mine de rien, il éviterait ainsi.

**¤**

L'endroit était très simple. Pas de coquetterie typiquement féminine, pas de dégueulasseries typiquement masculines. Bref une maison normale, où vivaient de toute évidence Papa Nara, maman Nara et bébé Nara. Euh…Oui, bon. Le descendant Nara, quoi. Il se comprenait.

Suivant ce dernier, Sasuke grimpa les escaliers de sa démarche tranquille et franchit la porte ouverte. Passant après lui, Shikamaru le dépassa pour rejoindre son lit sur lequel il se rassit, faisant signe à l'arrivant de faire comme chez lui. Jetant un coup d'œil général à la pièce, Sasuke se dit "bah, plus ou moins comme je l'imagi…", avant de se rendre compte qu'il ne s'était jamais imaginé la chambre ou même la maison de qui que ce soit, avortant ainsi cette pensée préconçue qu'il avait manifestement retenue dans un livre quelconque. Bref, vive les clichés.

Il s'assit, acceptant le verre de jus de fruits frais que lui tendait Shikamaru, tout en le remerciant d'un signe de tête.

**- **Alors ?

En face de lui, Shikamaru barra vaguement une ligne sur le papier, et répondit simplement :

**- **Alors le vent a fait s'envoler la feuille par la fenêtre.

**- **Ca, j'avais cru comprendre, oui…Je parlais des tes écrits.

**- **J'avais cru comprendre aussi.

**- **…Prends-moi pour un âne.

Un sourire amusé, léger mais amusé.

**- **Un passe-temps. C'est le calme plat depuis quelques temps, alors je m'occupe.

**- **En écrivant des niaiseries sur nous ?

**- **Pas des niaiseries, c'est très sérieux. T'es juste tombé sur le brouillon de délire idiot.

**- **Je vois…Et en sérieux, ça donne quoi ?

Le jeune homme en face de lui se redressa, se frottant l'arrière du crâne de la main, sans lâcher son crayon. Il prend une mine contrariée, et échappe un vague soupir d'ennui.

**- **Pas grand-chose. C'est le calme plat…mais plat, plat, quoi.

**- **Je vois. Le calme plat.

**- **Voilà.

Les deux vidèrent leur verre de concert. Un sourire amusé, quoi qu'un peu ironique passa sur les lèvres du dernier représentant des Uchiwa. Shikamaru haussa un sourcil, reposant son verre.

**- **Une idée lumineuse ?

**- **Une bagarre typiquement féminine dans un champ de fleurs à coups d'ongles et de cheveux, accompagnée de "C'est le mien !" en fond sonore.

**- **Ha, trop tard. Le Sakura VS Inô pour beau ténébreux j'ai déjà écrit.

**- **Vraiment ? Il faudra que je lise tes œuvres, dans ce cas. Ce doit être très drôle.

**- **Toi qui as connu ça quasiment tous les jours pendant plus d'un an, tu devrais facilement pouvoir imaginer la trame générale du texte.

**- **Ca, j'imagine trop bien…

Une mimique fataliste, et l'autre esquisse un sourire amusé.

**- **Enfin, c'était bien plus drôle tout au début, il y a 8 ans.

**- **Pas de mon point de vue…

Un rire, cette fois. Ca, c'était sur : il n'aurait pas aimé être à la place de Sasuke lorsque ces deux-là avaient 11 ans – et probablement leur premières règles.

**- **A ton avis, ça va comment pour elles deux ?

**- **J'ai reçu des nouvelles d'Inô. Son expédition se passe bien, elle reste plus longtemps dans son coin, il pullule de nouvelles variétés de fleurs.

**- **Elle n'a finalement pas renoncé à son magasin ?

**- **Hun, hun. Et Sakura…J'ai eu de ses nouvelles par Naruto. Son voyage avec l'Hokage se passe bien, elles…s'entendent.

**- **Forcément…

**- **Du reste ?

Sasuke regarda vaguement le mur clair d'une maison, au-dehors. Déchaussé, il replia sa jambe contre lui, appuyant son coude sur son genou, et son autre main sur le lit. Voilà qu'il cherchait sérieusement une idée de scénario pour l'autre énergumène. Enfin, tout n'était pas perdu : il n'avouera jamais s'amuser à le faire.

**- **Chôji et Naruto. Les péripéties d'un bol de Ramen survivant d'une pénurie, confronté à deux fans.

**- **Trop simple.

**- **Le bol est suspendu dans le vide, en appui sur une branche d'arbre cassée ?

**- **Je ne doute pas un instant que Naruto puisse défier les lois de la gravité dans une telle mesure d'urgence.

**- **La pénurie durant depuis plusieurs semaines, Chôji a faim.

**- **Trop violent. Je peux pas tuer les personnages.

**- **Oublions. Iruka drogué par Jiraya tente sa chance avec Kakashi ?

En face, Shikamaru haussa un sourcil, son crayon titubant vaguement dans sa main.

**- **J'ignorais ça, Sasuke…

Un sourire amusé de l'autre, qui secoue la tête.

**- **Va pas t'imaginer n'importe quoi. Tu cherches une idée conne, j'en propose une.

**- **Pas si conne. Il serait si facile d'avoir Iruka avec ce genre de tour – avec tout le respect que je lui dois, l'alcool lui réussit si peu…

**- **Merci pour l'info. Tu retiendras que c'est pas moi qui ai parlé d'alcool.

**- **…On oublie. Kiba ?

**- **Kiba…Hinata. De l'art de retenir Hinata de jeter une flopée verbale d'injures à Neji comme celui-ci se fout d'elle.

**- **Déjà-vu, c'est encore plus simple que Chôji VS Naruto pour Ramen.

**- **Pas faux.

**- **Vrai qu'il a beaucoup influencée Hinata, le Naruto.

**- **Pourtant y'à pire que Naruto, niveau injures.

**- **Pire mais pas aussi fréquent. Même si ça limite à des "fais chier" ou ce genre de chose, Naruto en dit beaucoup, et c'est un euphémisme…

**- **Je te l'accorde. Hinata tente de retenir Neji d'éventrer Kiba ?

**- **Motif ?

**- **…Akamaru ?

**- **Pas crédible, Akamaru est trop bien dressé.

**- **…Kiba, alors ?

**- **Hun hun, Kiba sera jamais assez soûl pour confondre WC et Neji.

**- **Et confondre WC et lit de Neji ?

**- **Dans le noir à 5h du matin, peut-être. Mais faut minimum qu'il ai vidé les réserves du bar le plus proche. La résistance à l'alcool est à Kiba ce que le je-m'en-foutisme est à moi.

**- **On a une chance, dans ce cas.

Sasuke releva un sourire entenduvers le jeune homme. Nier que Shikamaru s'était (quelque peu) défait de son attitude de râleur sceptique et solitaire quasi misanthrope aurait été nié que Sasuke était vraiment revenu à Konoha.

**- **Mouais…Alors on oublie. Naruto et Inô, histoire de chouchous et froufrous.

**- **Approfondis ?

**- **…Ligue féminine pour travestir Naruto ?

Sasuke, qui vidait un second verre, manqua s'étouffer, et jeta un regard indigné à Shikamaru. Passée sa crise de toux, il demanda, presque (pas) sérieux :

**- **Tu lui en veux ?

Shikamaru secoua négativement la tête, riant à moitié et s'excusant à moitié.

**- **D'accord, j'ai rien dis.

**¤**

Les idées, verres et changements de place défilèrent ainsi, suivit de près par les heures. Shikamaru, qui rapportait des sandwichs et à boire, posa le plateau à même le sol, s'asseyant en tailleur sur le lit.

Sasuke, assis dos au lit, releva la tête vers lui, lui tendant un verre.

**- **Et tes parents ?

**- **…Tu les imagines vraiment dans ce genre d'histoires ? Ma mère est lourde, je dis pas, mais là, c'est tout le texte que ça plomberait…

**- **Mais non...Ils sont pas là ?

**- **En mission, pour la semaine.

**- **Ah. D'accord.

**- **…Oui.

Sasuke haussa un sourcil, mordant dans un sandwich.

**- **" Oui ", quoi ?

**- **Oui, tu peux rester dormir.

**- **Mais j'ai pas demandé…

Un sourire amusé prit place sur les lèvres du jeune homme, qui feinta ensuite une moue déçue, se penchant vers lui.

**- **Ca veut dire que tu ne voulais pas ? Ah, Sasuke, tu me brises le cœur, vraiment…

**- **On dirait Naruto…Ou Sakura. T'as raté ta vocation, toi aussi. T'aurais pu faire acteur.

**- **Moi aussi ?

**- **Je me disais la même chose de moi.

Shikamaru sembla l'observer un bref instant, avant de se redresser, s'appuyant sur l'oreiller de son coude.

**- **T'en fais pas. Tu lui ressembles pas. T'as pas assez de poitrine.

**- **Idiot. Je parlais d'avoir raté ma vocation.

**- **Et t'aurais voulu faire quoi à la place de Sasuke ?

**- **Je sais pas trop.

**- **Naruto ?

L'autre relève les yeux vers lui, puis tourne son regard vers la fenêtre. Sa tête suit le mouvement, puis il baisse sa main, reposant celle-ci sur sa cuisse. Un sourire léger se peint sur son visage, emprunt d'un peu d'ironie.

**- **Peut-être bien, oui.

Shikamaru se pencha, saisit sa canette ouverte et but lentement, une, puis deux gorgées.

**- **Eh, Sasuke.

L'autre répondit en silence, et après lui avoir jeté un œil, Shikamaru éleva son regard vers le plafond. Dehors, le ciel s'assombrissait légèrement.

**- **Je crois que j'ai vraiment raté ma vocation. J'aurai du faire chanteur de variété.

L'autre tourne la tête, lui jette un regard douteux, un sourcil froncé, incrédule.

**- **Chanteur de…?

**- **Ben, c'est la belle vie : Tu chantes deux idioties, et t'es payé. T'as pas à réfléchir parce que les chansons sont déjà faites…Bon, c'est un peu vieux, je dis pas, mais ça marche bien…

**- **Pour les Hokage grisonnants…

**- **Je dis pas. Mais ça peut avoir ses bons côtés.

**- **Sans blague ! Et tu crains pas la célébrité ? Les filles s'arrachant ton pantalon, les vieux te demandant un autographe pour leur soi-disant petite-fille avec un regard lubrique…

**- **…T'as été chanteur de variétés, Sasuke ?

**- **Nan, j'ai eu le malheur d'être un "beau ténébreux". C'est presque pas différend.

Un sourire amusé de partagé, et Shikamaru repose sa canette vide, de concert avec Sasuke, s'appuyant ensuite sur ses deux coudes.

**- **Enfin, je persiste : Ca a ses avantages. Du genre que t'évites la panne d'inspiration.

Un bref silence, puis Sasuke reposa sa canette, un vague sourire aux lèvres.

**- **Eh, Shika…

Le concerné haussa un sourcil, répondant par un "mh ?", sans lâcher son observation du plafond.

Se redressant, Sasuke se retourna tranquillement, et, prenant appui sur le lit, posa son genou sur le bord de ce dernier, appuyant ses mains sur le drap fin, après avoir glissé ses bras entre ceux de Shikamaru, de chaque côté de son torse.

L'homme baissa le regard, comme une ombre s'ajouta à son champ de vision ; comme le matelas s'enfonçait un peu plus sous le poids de ce nouveau corps. Au bout d'un bref instant, il esquissa un sourire amusé. Comme s'il s'agissait là d'un feu vert, Sasuke, penché vers lui, combla alors l'espace entre leur visage, s'emparant légèrement de ses lèvres. Puis, reculant, demanda, avec une innocence feinte :

**- **Et ça, ça irait ?

Shikamaru pencha la tête de côté de quelques crans, comme considérant l'idée. Son regard fixa un bref instant l'extérieur par la fenêtre, avant de revenir vers les yeux cherchant les siens, glissant auparavant sur le corps s'offrant avec.

Un sourire s'imposa à ses lèvres, et il passa son bras autour des épaules de l'homme, l'attirant à lui.

**- **Déjà écrit.

Owari.


End file.
